


Is it because you don't mean it?

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockslapping, Dethan, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... after 3x04 and the look on Ethan's face during a certain fight scene, I am forced to conclude that Ethan's a bit of a masochist...<br/>I am also convinced that Danny would discover that while this is new to him, he doesn't really mind. At all.<br/>Or something like that. Here's some Dethan PWP to make up for all the fluff I've been writing lately XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it because you don't mean it?

"Doesn't that hurt?" Danny asks, touching Ethan's cheek below his bruised eyesocket. He doesn't bother asking how he'd gotten it anymore. He'd figured out in the few weeks that they'd been dating that he wasn't ever going to get a straight answer about it.

Ethan's lips curl into a smirk as he shrugs it off. "Nah. It's not so bad. Plus I heal pretty quickly if I take care of myself. Please, don't let it stop you. Not even a little bit."

Danny eyes him skeptically a moment, but he's not about to argue with the guy whose lap he's currently straddling about stopping anything. Especially since he has the house to himself for the night.

So he skirts the bruised cheek to grip Ethan's head and tilts his head the opposite way he's used to in order to slant his mouth over Ethan's. It more than works, for him at least. And probably for Ethan too, if what he can feel through his jeans is any indication. 

He'd never admit it but it's been a while since he'd last had a good dirty pre-sex makeout session. It's not long before their hands are skimming over each other's equally-tight bodies and up under the impediments of their clothes. He drags Ethan's shirt off and slides his hands down his bare body, reveling in the feel of heat and muscles beneath him. Ethan burrows his face into the crook of Danny's neck but when his lips open over his skin, Danny shoves him back lightly. "No hickeys," he says, not for the first time. Which would be annoying if Ethan didn't look so damn hot when he had that look in his eyes that said he knew he was getting into trouble. "You are such a little shit," he says, frustrated and amused at the same time.

Ethan just grins at him and tips his head back on the couch, baring his bruise-mottled throat and gazing at him through his eyelashes. Danny frowns at the bruises, but chooses to ignore them as he pushes up off Ethan's lap.

"Come on," he says, pulling at Ethan's biceps to get him off the couch and lead him towards the bed. They don't really have to discuss it. They've been leading up to this for weeks, and Ethan knows his parents aren't around. It'd be pretty hard to not know what Danny was suggesting. Especially when he strips his shirt off as they go. Ethan's already slipping his basketball shorts off over his hips and revealing an impressively hard dick as he sits back on the bed, laying himself out to wait for Danny with a sensual stretch.

"God," Danny mutters as he runs his eyes over him while he hurries to finish unlatching his belt and slide his jeans over his hips.

"Right?" Ethan replies with a smug grin. "You are getting _very_ lucky tonight."

"Oh fuck you," Danny chips back, though his voice holds no heat as he kicks free from his clothes. He huffs a wry laugh as Ethan just smirks.

"That's the plan," Ethan says with a wink and Danny climbs onto the bed, letting his body come down to cover Ethan's in a delicious meeting of heat and bare skin before dropping his head down for another quick kiss.

But as Danny straddles Ethan's hips again, rocking their bodies together, Ethan tilts his head and says, "That _was_ the plan anyway. You know, I really didn't figure you for a bottom." 

"Who said I was bottoming?" Danny says, tipping his head back with a flick of eyebrow as he pushes back and up onto his arms. 

Ethan snorts and leans up to flick his chin at the current configuration of their hips. He'd done it out of habit. He didn't really prefer to bottom, but the way things had been with… 

Ethan's fingers slide up Danny's thighs hard. "Or are you about to school me in some Hawaiian sex pretzel position where you top from my lap?"

"Shut up," Danny says with an eyeroll and a laugh as he shoves him back down on the bed with hands to his collarbone and throat. But Ethan makes a sharp sound of pain as he pins him, and Danny abruptly recalls the dark bruise he'd seen there under his jaw and all along his neck - the bruise he'd just jabbed.

"Oh damn, sorry," Danny blurts, jerking away from him, but as he does it registers that Ethan has groaned at the touch, and the sound is distinctly sexual.

"No it's fine. Believe me, I don't mind," he says with a slow smile. 

Danny stares at him a second, then slowly his eyebrows climb skyward and he tips his chin to the side. He opens his lips as a question begins to form, but he closes them. After a moment he slides his hand back up Ethan's chest to settle at his throat again. When he tightens his grip, pressing his fingers into the bruise deliberately, Ethan's eyes flutter closed on another moan. 

"Fuck," Danny mutters, because the sound goes straight to his dick, making it jump a little where it rests against the smooth plane of Ethan's belly.

"Really, _really_ don't mind," Ethan manages as Danny tightens his grip again and rocks his hips in time with his motion, sliding their dicks together. Ethan's face is blissed-out erotic as Danny presses into the bruise.

He knows himself well enough to not be entirely surprised at how much he enjoys watching that happen. He might not admit that particular porn folder's existence to anyone else, but he didn't lie to himself about it. But he is definitely surprised enough that he actually has it happening right in front of him. Or underneath him, rather. Encouraged, Danny leans down to twine his fingers through Ethan's hair. He jerks his hand back, keeping Ethan's head right where he wants it as he leans his weight on the hand on his throat again and tips his head down capture his mouth in another heated kiss. But this time he nips at Ethan's tongue, and bites his lip hard enough to bruise when Ethan makes low sounds of pleasure at the move. 

When Ethan nips back though, trying to sink his teeth into Danny's lip, Danny lifts his head and eyebrows, joined by a quick cuffs across Ethan's cheek with the flat of his palm. It lands below his bruised eye-socket and he gives him a little shake as he says, "Hey. None of that now. I know you don't care, but I actually give a fuck about not looking like a total wreck at school."

Ethan just grins and turns his head to nip at his thumb. Danny tightens his grip on Ethan's hair and smacks his hand a little harder on his jaw. The way Ethan's mouth hangs open when he does it again is just obscene.

"Is that all you've got?" Ethan taunts when he stares, tongue darting out to push at the inside edge of his lower lip and then he's lifting his jaw belligerently - almost in _offering_ Danny realizes. He hesitates. But he's not sure he's ready to flat-out punch his lover, no matter how much it might turn him on. 

Ethan purses his lips at the hesitation, then shrugs before grinning again. "We'll work up to it." He reaches for Danny's waist, and _that_ Danny can handle. He slaps Ethan's hand down hard and holds it down as he pushes up and slides himself higher. In a smooth move he's straddling Ethan's chest and pinning his arms down with his knees.

"Fuck you, maybe I want to put that pretty mouth to use before I bloody it up," Danny says, though they both know he's not ready to bloody it up at all tonight.

But Ethan's eyes are bright when Danny curls his fingers of one hand in his hair again and pushes the fingers of his other hand into his mouth, forcing it open. Ethan sucks on the invading digits with a low moan that has Danny swearing under his breath. Then he's pulling his fingers back enough to just hold his mouth open as he rocks his hips forward till the head of his cock bumps into Ethan's lips. Ethan doesn't hesitate to lick up against him, or to take him into his mouth when Danny leans forward again. 

Though he's had a few different sexual partners, more than most people his age, he isn't really as experienced as he likes to seem. His last boyfriend had been the only one he'd really explored with. But even then, he'd been the younger one, the one to follow his boyfriend's lead. He's never taken charge like this except for a quick oral hookup or two from Jungle.

Now, holding Ethan's head down as he controls just how much of his cock he's going to push into Ethan's waiting mouth, he's starting to realize that he likes being in charge. 

He likes it a lot.

He breathes a slow, tight breath between parted lips as he watches himself fuck slowly into Ethan's mouth. But he doesn't want it to be over too quickly, so he eases back, humming in frustration at the filthy sound his cock makes when it pops out of Ethan's mouth.

Danny slides back to the edge of the bed and curls his hands behind Ethan's knees to drag him lower on the bed, putting him right where he wants him, so that when he kneels between Ethan's thighs, he's just inches from his erection. He runs slow fingers down his length, getting familiar with him and the heady pulse fluttering under his skin. He spends a couple minutes with this slow teasing while he rolls an idea around in the back of his mind. And he finds he likes the way Ethan's features edge towards frustration, but he doesn't interfere with Danny's intentions. 

Eventually he makes up his mind. Then he carefully curves his fingers so that his short nails drag over the tight skin, just hard enough that he thinks it would be uncomfortable. Ethan's abs flutter in response as his quadriceps tighten.

"How much…," Danny begins, then flicks his gaze back up to Ethan's face. "How far can I…"

Ethan's grin is feral as he pushes up onto his elbows. "Whatever you can dish out."

"I've…," he trails off, running his hand carefully along the length of Ethan's cock jutting hard up from his hip. "I've always wanted to… uh," he swallows the rest of the sentence, eyes flicking up to Ethan's face again.

The look in his eyes is raw, almost molten with heat. " _Anything_ ," he urges. 

"Fuck," Danny mutters under his breath, shaking his head a little incredulously at the anticipation bubbling over in the back of his throat.

He wraps the fingers of one hand around the base of Ethan's cock, pulling the skin tight. He hesitates a moment, then purses his lips and musters his courage. Lifting his other hand, he brings the flat of his palm against Ethan's length. 

Ethan's body twitches reflexively. He waits a moment for Ethan to object, but the other boy just licks his lips, looking down at him with hot eyes. Then he grins, and Danny finds the expression tugging a faint smirk onto his lips in response.

So he does it again. Harder. Hard enough that Ethan flinches and lets out a tight breath. His grin shifts abruptly to slack parted lips over a choked moan as Danny does it again. Hard enough the slap is loud in the quiet room. 

Danny bites his lip against a pleased sigh as he picks up the pace and strikes Ethan in the same place several more times in quick succession before stopping abruptly.

"Fuck," Ethan moans, shuddering a little as Danny runs delicate fingertips along the heated skin. The contrast seems to be very stimulating, if the way Ethan flinches is any indication, just like he'd seen on… well. Everyone had those kinks they didn't really talk about.

He begins again, encouraged each time Ethan twitches under him, moaning with the strikes as much as with the soothing strokes of fingers in between. But it doesn't go on long. Before he can cause a real bruise or make a mistake, he gives Ethan one last hard smack and stops. It's more than enough for him, for a start, even if Ethan seems primed for more. This time he leans down to run his lips over the length of Ethan's dick, letting his tongue dart out to be the soothing stroke this time. 

And Danny's no stranger to this part. Soon he's swallowing down more of Ethan's cock than the other boy had expected, if the glassy look on his face is anything to go by. He doesn't hold back here, going after every breathy sigh and tensing of muscle until he starts feeling Ethan's tensions building.

"Fuck, Danny," Ethan groans, breathless as he speaks. "Danny, please," he begs, pushing himself upright as Danny lifts his head from his red and swollen cock.

Danny stands and gazes down at him when he sits up. He curls his hands behind Ethan's head and strokes a hand down his jaw. But he curls his fingers tight into the bruised edge of Ethan's neck as he murmurs, "You want me to fuck you? Is that what you're asking for?"

"Yes," Ethan says breathlessly, eyes bright with need as his hands curl against Danny's thighs.

Danny is more than happy to oblige him at this point. He gets a good grip on his hair and pulls hard, forcing him to arch his back and stumble up off the bed with him. The hand to the back of his neck guides him across the room and over to his desk. He doesn't stop, he just shoves Ethan down on top of the books and pencils and other assorted objects still layered on the surface. Ethan makes a dirty sound when Danny holds him there as he pulls open the desk drawer next to his hip and fishes out a condom. He tears it open with his teeth and rolls it onto himself quickly. When Ethan squirms under him and sends another book to the floor he slaps the flat of his hand down on his flank and warns him, "Hold _still_ " before reaching back into the desk for a packet of lube.

He cracks it open, then grips a fistful of tightly-muscled ass and spreads Ethan beneath him, dribbling the lube over his rim. His breath is coming short and fast as he tosses the packet aside and then rubs in the gel with his thumb. Danny pushes his thumb into him without warning. It has Ethan tensing and sighing out a rough breath as Danny slides his finger deeper. But neither of them has the patience for much of that right now, so he draws back and resumes his grip on Ethan's hair, then leans into the hand at the small of his back so his hips are arched just right as he lines his dick up. He watches, breath coming in tight little pants through his nose as he begins pressing his hips forward, jaw clenched tight. His swollen tip presses into the edge of Ethan's heat, stretching him slowly open. The taut band of muscle begins to loosen steadily as Ethan groans, relaxing the muscles in his back slightly. Danny pushes harder, and then suddenly the head of his erection is past the edge of Ethan's entrance, gripped tight by his body's reflexes. And then he's pushing his hips forward and driving himself into Ethan without pausing for breath or for the choked moan it rips from Ethan's lips. His heart is pounding in his chest, need urging him on until he's deep inside his body. 

He pushes till their hips are mated tight together. For a moment Danny is too busy trying to remember to breath to do anything more than stare, fingers splayed over Ethan's skin.  
Then he draws back and slams home again with a tight moan. After that he sets an intense pace. There's no pause for adjustments, no break for Ethan to find a way to brace himself comfortably on the desk against Danny's thrusts. Danny just tightens his hands for leverage and fucks hard into Ethan. Books go sliding from the desk, pencils roll away in random directions, and Ethan just arches into it. 

"Fuck yes," he gasps as Danny digs in and starts pounding him like his life depends on it. Their feet tangle as they each shift for leverage, skin starting to brighten with the effort and with the faint sheen of sweat.

It isn't long till his thrusts grow more erratic and his moans start escaping his control more frequently. Ethan grins over his shoulder and Danny can feel the muscles in his back flexing into it, tightening him down around him. As if the sensations weren't already overwhelming, that has him humming a moan through clenched teeth. His arm tightens reflexively dragging Ethan's head back and curling his body forward over Ethan's back as he thrusts hard into him a few last times before he cums with a jerk.

Ethan makes a low, appreciative sound as Danny pants against his shoulder-blade, fingers finally loosening their grip on his hair. He strokes his hands down Ethan's sweat-slickened back, then straightens, well aware that they're not done yet.  
He pulls out slowly and disposes of the condom quickly while Ethan slowly straightens from his awkward position. They're both still breathing hard as Danny returns and presses close.

"Come on," Danny murmurs as he grips Ethan's hip and pulls him around, freeing his cock from where it had been trapped against the edge of the desk. Ethan's breathing hard as Danny pushes down on his hips, pinning him back against the desk again as he drops to his knees at Ethan's feet. 

"Oh hell," Ethan gasps out as Danny closes his mouth over Ethan's neglected cock, making his thighs flex as he braces against the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Within moments he has a steady pace going, feathering his tongue over Ethan's length and adding suction at uneven intervals that keep him guessing. Ethan moans louder when Danny slips fingers up behind his balls and into the slickened space behind them. Danny just looks up at him and winks as he swallows him deep.

"Fuck," Ethan says, fingers digging into the edge of the desk as Danny moves his head and hands in smooth tandem. Before long Danny can see each of the muscles in his body progressively tense, showing him just how close to the edge Ethan is. He redoubles his efforts, losing a little finesse to speed. But it pays off, because moments later Ethan is choking on a gasp and tensing against him with a jerk before his body shudders over the edge. He sucks hard through Ethan's climax, riding it with him to the end. When he lifts his head, Ethan sags back against the desk, breathing hard, pupils blown.

After a moment, Ethan's eyebrows go up and he nods, like his words are failing him. Danny can't help but smile in shy pride over his efforts as he stands. Ethan's hand comes up to brush against his hip, and then eventually he stands away from the desk, grinning.

"Come on," Danny says softly, grabbing Ethan's hand and leading him back towards the bed, plenty weary enough for a good long nap. 

He pulls back the sheets and climbs into bed, then gestures with his chin for Ethan to do the same. Ethan looks a little dazed still, but he follows Danny's lead without argument. Still, when they both lay back under the covers, there's a gap between them. Danny frowns faintly, then swallows it back, face going still. Not exactly what he's used to, post mind-blowing sex. But then again, this is the first time with Ethan, so he doesn't know what to expect, or what Ethan expects. He flicks a cautious glance at Ethan's profile, then makes up his mind to move closer so that their sides are touching under the covers and he can curl his hand around the Ethan's beside it.

"I don't know about you, but I kindof like to cuddle," he admits after a moment, turning his head on the pillow. "After. So maybe for a little while we could…," he shrugs, looking away, embarrassed when his voice sounds too vulnerable. "Or whatever. Forget it."

Ethan turns his head on the pillow, eyebrows going up in surprise as he blinks back into focus. "Nnph," he mumbles as he rolls over and presses close, pressing a kiss to the point of Danny's shoulder as he snakes an arm across his belly, pulling him tight. Then he lifts his head to find Danny's mouth with his for another, slightly more lingering kiss before he settles his head on the pillow next to him and smiles. 

"Yeah. Actually, me too."


End file.
